The Signal
by NewWorldFiction
Summary: A single world lies a mere 1000 light years from earth. It's a garden world, just like any other. Except for one thing: there's A signal. Mini One-shot. Possible to longer and more detailed rewrite.


**The Signal**

 **A Halo and Mass effect crossover**

 **A Mini One-shot**

 **By NewWorldFiction**

The Class M planet of Wagg, located in the WAST-142b system, was a lush world. Discovered by a human freighter in the Gustalian Rift, a large dust cloud a thousand light years away from earth it was quickly pinged on the UNSC's list for future targets for colonies. A few months after the discovery, a UNSC survey ship was dispatched to analyze the planet more carefully.

Primarily, massive forests and plains dominated it's five continents followed by long snaking rivers that pierced through the green rolling hills. And with a atmosphere perfect for human life, Wagg was a perfect depiction of a colonizable world.

But soon into the survey, something else was found.

For a signal has been found.

A small ping on the planet's surface. It was weak but loud enough that the survey crew had picked it up.

Wast-142b Terrestrial body V would soon no longer be on the colonization list. But rather on ONI's research task group 76's list of alien technology and lost civilization.

Brought in by UNSC battle group Zeta, the excavation of the alien temple discovered in the largest continent went by nice and safely well, before the Covenant storm arrived. Ever since the Promethean wars, any form of alien ruins discovered, no matter forerunner or other, a UNSC battle group minimum was required. Which ended up being a life saver for the ONI team when a rare group of Covenant storm frigates entered the system and nearly blasted the world to glass.

Shortly after the battle, three more battle groups were assigned to the system along with a a spartan fire team.

From the ONI task group, the ruins weren't in nature, Forerunner so the UNSC was puzzled over the Covenant's action to attack a seemingly low profit target.

None the less, the excavation went to plan.

During the early excavation, already a amazing find was discovered. There seemed to be a cluster of ships buried around the temple, sharing similar sleek designs as the Covenant utilized. But whatever data aboard the ships had been corrupted beyond restoration. However that wasn't the main focus of the new discovery. Instead, what caught ONI's attention was what was salvaged from the ship cores. A element with no elemental mass. Hence forth known as element zero by ONI and the higher UNSC officers.

When exposed to a a charge this element would create a field that changed a objects mass and gravity, which ONI discovered could allow FTL in real space. This event was called mass effect.

But the researchers weren't stupid. These ships had been left here as derelicts of war. Scorches similar to plasma burns were found which was summed to be the overall main cause of destruction of these ships. From carbon dated materials, a war between two unknown species had been waged approximately 16,000 years ago.

A week would pass after the discovery of a new FTL when a entrance was found into the temple.

The signal was still there. It was obvious that with this ping on nearly all sub-light frequencies, this was the main goal for the ONI team. However they did not just rush in.

Because of Forerunner ruins, it was ONI's motto to take things slowly in hopes not to wake another crazed Forerunner as what occurred on Requiem.

But once in the temple, things were utterly simple.

Doors opened for the ONI researchers and the Spartan fire team that was accompanying them.

The hallways were simple and completely safe.

It was when they reached the core room, things changed.

The scientists and Spartans entered a room messy with panels and wires. Working panels and wires. When the group had entered, the panels flashed alive, until a image of a orange orb appeared on a holo panel ahead of then group.

Before anyone could react, the orb scanned all of the scientists data pads.

The Spartans reacted right after, just about rushing the scientists out before the orb called out.

"Wait."

The Spartans halted, but on guard. The ONI researchers were in awe however.

"Human. Primarily language English. I am Virtual Intelligence Revelation." The orb greeted in a monotone from its pedestal.

"You're a AI?" A scientist echoed.

"No. I am, in your words, a very primitive 'dumb AI.' I have one purpose: To warn you."

"Warn of us what?" A Spartan asked. This was his job; to access the situation.

"Translating file..." The VI responded. "Playing in three, two, one."

Then the orb flashed into another figure. A alien strikingly similar to human, minus the blue skin.

Before anyone could really comprehend the similarities however, the recording began.

"If you are hearing this, then there is still hope. Hope that you can avoid the same mistake we made."

"We fought the reapers. But we failed to stop them. We did everything we could. We built the Crucible but it didn't work. We fought as a united galaxy but it wasn't enough. I only hope the information in this capsule is enough to help you before it's too late."

"My name is Doctor Liara T'Soni. Herein lies the the recounting of our war with the Reapers."


End file.
